Something In Your Smile
by RealStalker
Summary: Cho Kyu Hyun. Human x Human. School Life. Love Story.
1. Chapter 1

Cast :

Cho KyuHyun Super Junior.

Lee Jae In (You)

Lee Seung Ri Bigbang.

**Jae in's POV**

Hari ini adalah tepat seminggu setelah kepindahanku ke Seoul. Apartemenku cukup nyaman, luas dan mewah, Appa dan Eomma selalu memberikan yang terbaik untukku. Sebenarnya aku pindahan dari Busan. Tapi untuk sekolah, Aku memutuskan untuk tinggal sendirian di Seoul. Lagipula orangtuaku jarang berada di Korea karena ada urusan bisnis. Jadi aku hanya bersama dengan kakakku, Lee Seung Ri. Tapi SeungRi oppa tidak tinggal bersamaku karena dia disekolahkan di sekolah khusus laki-laki yang memiliki asrama, jadi dia jarang pulang.

Oh iya, aku belum memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Lee Jae in, biasa dipanggil Jae in. Usiaku 16 tahun. Orangtuaku pebisnis super sibuk dan oppa ku Lee Sung Ri, adalah kakak yang sangat baik, sayang dia tidak bisa tinggal di rumah L

Seminggu ini aku sudah terbiasa hidup sendirian. Appa dan Eomma selalu menelfon menanyakan keadaanku setiap hari, SeungRi oppa juga selalu mengirim sms atau email untukku. Aku jadi tidak merasa kesepian.

_Drrrt drrrt_

Handphoneku bergetar, ada sms masuk.

_*Eomma*_

_Bagaimana keaadaanmu Jae in sayang? Eomma sangat merindukanmu._

Aku segera membalas sms dari Eommaku.

_*To: Eomma*_

_Aku baik-baik saja Eomma. Aku juga sangat merindukan Eomma._

_Bagaimana keadaan Eomma dan Appa? Kapan Eomma dan Appa pulang?_

_*Eomma*_

_Eomma dan Appamu baik-baik saja, sekarang Appa sedang ada meeting bersama client._

_Mungkin kami akan pulang bulan depan._

_Oh iya sayang, besok hari pertamamu ke sekolah, belajar dengan baik._

_Eomma sudah mentransfer sejumlah uang untuk keperluan sekolahmu.._

_Take care ya, Eomma sayang Jae in._

_*To : Eomma*_

_Baiklah Eomma, terimakasih._

_Jae in juga sayang Eomma._

Yah, besok adalah hari senin, tidak terasa besok adalah hari pertama aku masuk sekolah. Aku bersekolah di Seoul Senior High School, salah satu sekolah elite dan favorit di Seoul. Rasanya cukup penasaran dengan sekolahku besok. Akankah menyenangkan?

Aku segera menyiapkan seragamku, dan memasukkan alat tulis dan buku catatan ke dalam tasku. Setelah menyiapkan keperluan sekolah besok, aku mengambil handphoneku. Jam 20:36. Aku mengakses ebanking, lalu mengecek saldoku. Wow, Eomma mengirimkan 2.000.000 won untukku.

Karena besok aku akan menjalani hari sekolah pertamaku, dan aku tak ingin terlambat, aku segera rebahan di tempat tidurku, dan tidur nyenyak.

Lagu Sexy Free And single membangunkanku dari tidurku. Aku menyetelnya sebagai alarm hahaha. Sekarang tepat pukul 6, dan sekolah dimulai pukul 8. Masih ada 2 jam untuk bersiap siap. Aku segera bangun dan merapikan tempat tidurku, lalu aku mandi dan merapikan rambutku. Setelah itu, aku memasak pancake untuk sarapan. Hari ini aku membuat pancake vanilla dengan saus strawberry :D Setelah sarapan, aku mengganti pakaianku dengan seragam sekolah, lalu aku berdiri di depan cermin sebadan yang ada di ruang pakaianku. Seragamnya cukup bagus, pikirku. Rok kotak-kotak selutut dengan warna marun, kemeja putih dengan hiasan dan dasi yang senada dengan roknya. Nice.

Aku menyisir rambutku yang hampir sepinggang dan meng curly ujungnya hingga bagian bawahnya jadi keriting gantung, lalu mengikat rambutku keatas. Well done. Sekarang aku siap ke sekolah.

**Writer's POV**

Jae in mengambil tasnya, lalu memasukkan dompet, iPod, dan handphonenya kedalam tas. Lalu dia mengambil kunci mobil dan bergegas keluar apartemennya. Jae in berjalan ke parkiran, setelah menemukan mobilnya, dia masuk dan mulai menyalakan mesinnya berangkat menuju SSHS. Sesampainya di sekolah, Jae in memarkir mobilnya, entah apa yang ada dipikirannya, dia tidak segera keluar dari mobilnya, hanya duduk diam di dalamnya.

**Jae in's POV**

Aku sudah sampai di parkiran sekolah. Mobilku sudah berhenti, tapi aku tak kunjung keluar dari mobil. Aku duduk di dalam, sambil berfikir. Hari ini adalah hari pertama aku berada di sekolah ini, rasanya benar-benar gugup, tapi aku juga cukup penasaran. Aku memberanikan diri keluar dari mobil, beberapa murid juga sedang berjalan keluar dari tempat parkir. Mereka memandangiku. Dengan ragu, aku berjalan terus menuju kelas X1, yang aku tidak tahu tempatnya dimana -_-

Tiba-tiba seseorang menyentuh lenganku. "hey.." sapa orang itu. Aku langsung menoleh kearahnya. "eeh hey.." jawabku. Seorang murid perempuan itu tersenyum padaku, aku juga balas senyum padanya. "Emm.. Jihyun imnida.." katanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Aku menjabatnya lalu menjawab "Jae in imnida". "Kan, benar. Sudah kutebak kau adalah Jae in. Murid baru kan?" Jihyun menanyaiku. "Ehehe, iya. Darimana kau tahu?" jawabku sambil tertawa gugup. "Wali kelas memberitahu kami kemarin. Aku teman sekelasmu.." "Oh, jinjja?" "ne, kalau begitu ayo kita ke kelas" jihyun mengajakku ke kelas kami. Untung ada jihyun, aku jadi nggak nyasar :p

Kami sampai di sebuah kelas. "Ini kelas kita, Jae in. Kau mau duduk dimana? Atau denganku saja? Tawar jihyun dengan tersenyum. "Eh, ne. Jika kau tak keberatan" jawabku. "tentu saja tidak" Kami berjalan kearah bangku di tengah, tapi... Disebelah tas yang kurasa milik jihyun, sudah ada tas lain. "Jae in, mian. Ternyata sudah ada yang menempati. Apa kau tidak apa-apa jika duduk sendiri?" kata Jihyun menyesal. "Ah, gwaenchana.. Tidak papa jihyun." .

Aku mengambil tempat duduk di belakang. Lalu mengeluarkan handphoneku.

_1 message received._

Ada sms, langsung ku buka.

_*Seungri oppa*_

_Hey adikku tersayang, bagaimana sekolah barumu?_

_Baguskah? Sudah dapat teman?_

_*to : Seungri Oppa*_

_Yeah, cukup bagus oppa. Ini aku masih baru saja duduk di kelas._

_Aku sudah dapat teman, namanya Jihyun._

_Kurasa temanku ramah-ramah. ^^_

_Bagaimana kabarmu oppa?_

_Sent!_

Kelas sudah mulai ramai, Banyak maurid-murid yang menggerombol membicarakan sesuatu sambil sesekali menoleh padaku.

Apa mereka membicarakan tentang aku?

Beberapa murid laki-laki memandangiku. Ugh. Aku mengalihkan perhatian dengan main hp saja.

Bel masuk telah berbunyi. Seluruh bangku sudah penuh kecuali bangku yang ada di sebelahku. Mungkin kosong? Yeah, mungkin hari ini aku tidak akan mendapatkan deskmate.

Seorang wanita paruh baya memasuki kelas kami, mungkin wanita itu adalah wali kelas kami.

Orang itu duduk di kursi guru, lalu mulai berbicara.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak.."

"Pagi buuu" Seisi kelas menjawab.

"apa ada yang belum datang?" Tanya bu itu lagi. Murid-murid lalu menoleh ke sudut-sudut kelas.

Lalu seseorang menjawab "Cho Kyuhyun bu"

Bu wali kelas itu diam saja. Kyuhyun? Apa seharusnya dia yang duduk di sini?

Lalu ibu itu bicara lagi.

"Oh iya anak-anak, kita kedatangan murid baru. Lee Jae in, silahkan maju ke depan"

Panggil guru itu seraya tersenyum padaku. Terpanggil, aku segera maju ke depan kelas.

"Perkenalkan dirimu, kepada teman-teman ya?" kata Mrs Choi, nama yang ada di nametag nya.

"Baik Mrs Choi"

"Annyeong hasseyo. Lee Jae in imnida, biasa dipanggil Jae in. Saya pindahan dari Busan" Kataku memperkenalkan diri. Beberapa namja memandangiku sambil senyum-senyum. Aish, kenapa sih, mereka?

"Baiklah Jae in silahkan kembali ke tempat dudukmu"

"Terimakasih Mrs Choi"

Aku berjalan kembali ke tempat dudukku dengan agak gugup.

"Baiklah anak-anak. Buka buku matematika kalian Bab 3 halaman 39. Kerjakan soal itu, sementara Ibu ada urusan. Nanti ibu akan kembali. Arasso?" kata Mrs Choi selagi meninggalkan kelas.

Setelah Mrs Choi keluar kelas, seisi kelas X1 jadi gaduh. Ada yang menggosip, ada yang memutar lagu, ada yang bermain gitar, ada yang membaca novel dan lain-lain. Aku tetap mengerjakan soal yang ditugaskan oleh Mrs Choi tadi, kebetulan sudah dipelajari di sekolah lamaku. Beberapa murid bergerumbul di mejaku, menanyaiku macam-macam.

"Jae in -ssi, apa aku boleh berkenalan denganmu?" ... "apa aku boleh minta nomor telefonmu? ... "Kau tinggal dimana Jae in-ya?" beberapa namja yang sksd mulai menanyaiku. Aish, mereka kira aku artis apa? Aku tetap saja mengerjakan tugas dari Mrs Choi seraya menjawab pertanyaan mereka yang bisa ku jawab. Aku masih berkonsentrasi dengan tugasku, tanpa sadar murid-murid yang tadi mengerubungi mejaku pada ngilang semua (?) kembali ke tempat duduk mereka.

_bregg _seseorang meletakkan tas di bangku sebelahku. Sontak aku langsung menoleh kearah orang tersebut. Seorang namja dengan rambut coklat dan a little bit messy, berdiri disebelahku. Dia balas menatap mataku, lalu aku memberanikan diri menyapanya. "h..hai" kataku pelan.

* * *

Gimana? Penasaran sama namja itu? Hmm baca cast nya deh, pasti nnti tau siapa :)

Keep reading & reviewing Guys :) Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2 Texting, Huh?

_bregg _seseorang meletakkan tas di bangku sebelahku. Sontak aku langsung menoleh kearah orang tersebut. Seorang namja dengan rambut coklat dan a little bit messy, berdiri disebelahku. Dia balas menatap mataku, lalu aku memberanikan diri menyapanya. "h..hai" kataku pelan. "Hai. Siapa kau?" dia bertanya padaku. "Aku Jae in, Lee Jae in. Murid baru disini" jawabku. "Murid baru? Pantas saja aku tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya" katanya sambil tersenyum. Ahh senyumnya indah sekali ^^

Namja itu duduk di bangku sebelahku, lalu memulai pembicaraan. "oh iya, kenalkan. Cho Kyu hyun imnida" kata nya sambil memperlihatkan senyumnya lagi. "Ah ne" Aku mengangguk padanya. Lalu aku kembali mengerjakan soal.

"Jae in-ssi, apakah tadi ada tugas?" namja bermata iris coklat itu bertanya padaku.

"Iya, tadi Mrs Choi memberi tugas ini. Bab 3 halaman 39" jawabku.

"Ah ne, gomawo"

"Cheonma"

Lalu namja itu mulai mengeluarkan bukunya dari tas dan mulai mebalik halaman demi halamannya.

Aku mengambil handphoneku dari tas. Seungri oppa sudah membalas pesanku dari tadi ternyata.

_*Seungri oppa*_

_Oppa baik-baik saja, saeng._

_Yasudah belajar sana, semoga beruntung _

_*to : Seungri Oppa"_

_Ne, gamsahamnida oppa J_

_Take care_

Aku memasukkan handphoneku ke dalam tas lagi. Namja di sebelahku masih mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh Mrs Choi. Ah.. aku belum mengetahui jadwal pelajaran. Haruskah aku bertanya? Pada Cho Kyu hyun? Ciyuus? Miapah? *gampar author*

Dan well, aku memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada Cho Kyu hyun.

**Author's POV**

"Kyuhyun-ssi, errrr boleh aku meminjam jadwal pelajaran kelas X1? Aku ingin menyalinnya" Jae in bertanya sambil menatap Kyuhyun.

"Ah, ne Jae in-ssi, sebentar.." Kyuhyun mengambil tasnya, lalu mulai mengaduk-aduk isinya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kyuhyun menatap Jae in ... "Ah mian Jae in-ssi, aku tidak membawanya. Mungkin tertinggal dirumah." Kata Kyuhyun terlihat menyesal.

"Oh tidak papa Kyuhyun-ssi, maaf merepotkan" jawab Jae in sekenanya.

"Tidak kok, Bagaimana jika aku kirim lewat sms?" tawarnya kembali dengan senyum itu. Jae in semakin terpesona senyumannya.

"Ah, jika tidak merepotkan, Kyuhyun-ssi" Jawab Jae in sedikit sungkan.

"Em, kalau begitu, aku minta nomor telefonmu.." Kyuhyun mengambil Blackberry nya dari dalam tas.

Jae in memberitahu nomor ponselnya kepada Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun menyimpannya.

...

**Jae in's POV**

Aku berjalan menuju kafetaria sekolah. Pada jam istirahat, kafetaria ini lumayan ramai dengan para murid yang membeli makanan atau hanya sekedar nongkrong dan internetan. Aku membeli segelas Frappuccino, produk Starbucks Coffee kesukaanku. Aku mencari tempat untuk duduk, untung masih ada tempat yang belum diduduki. Aku duduk di sudut ruangan dan memutar musik dari iPod ku. Aku mendengarakan lagu-lagu karya Secondhand Serenade, band favoritku sambil mengamati sekitar kafetaria.

**Kyuhyun's POV**

Sepanjang jalan menuju kafetaria, gadis gadis kelas sepuluh yang lain terlihat memandangiku. Yeah ini sudah menjadi sebuah kebiasaan bagiku. Kalau hanya dipandangi saja tidak apa-apa, tapi jika sampai seperti kejadian waktu SMP dulu, salah satu teman cewek ku yang sangat gendut mengikutiku kemana-mana. Mengganggu sekali, Aish lupakan sajalah.

Aku berjalan menuju vending machine yang ada di pojok kafetaria.

Eh.. di tempat duduk dekat vending machine ada Jae In. Sendirian. Kelihatannya dia sedang mendengarkan musik. Terlihat dari earphone di telinganya yang tersambung dengan sesuatu touchscreen yang ada di tangannya.

Aku lanjut berjalan ke vending machine, memasukkan 1 koin dan memutuskan untuk memilih 7UP saja. Lalu aku berjalan kembali ke arah luar kafetaria. Aku melihat Jae In lagi, dia masih asyik dengan sesuatu, yang mungkin itu iPodnya, karena tadi waktu di kelas aku lihat handphonenya tidak seperti itu. Eh? Apa peduliku? Aku terus berjalan menuju ke kelas.

Di kelas, keadaan seperti pada saat istirahat biasanya, sepi. Semua pada keluar, yang berarti kesempatanku buat menyendiri. Ya, aku tidak begitu suka bergaul terlalu dekat dengan orang lain, karena ayahku adalah pemilik sekolah ini, banyak teman-teman yang ingin membuat semacam "grup" *ya kaya BBF gitu* yang mana aku tidak suka. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk tidak bergaul terlalu dekat dengan temanku, tapi tidak berarti sombong juga. Selama menurut pandangan orang lain aku cukup ramah, yeah it's fine. Aku meminum beberapa teguk 7UP ku, dan membuka handphoneku. Aku melihat kontak lee jae in, lalu mengunci handphoneku lagi. Aku jadi bingung dengan sebenarnya apa yang kulakukan?

Yah mungkin semua ini karena selama ini aku tidak pernah meminta nomor telefon orang lain. I feel like antisocial -_-

**Author's POV**

Bel tanda masuk selesai istirahat telah berbunyi. Murid murid kembali ke kelas lagi.

Pelajaran hari ini dilanjut lagi dengan bahasa inggris dan kesenian.

**Jae in's POV**

Sebelum pulang ke rumah, Aku membawa mobilku ke supermarket untuk membeli beberapa keperluan. Aku membutuhkan beberapa instant food, sayuran segar, saus maple, dan roti tawar. Persediaan makanan cepat sajiku sudah menipis hehe -_-v

Setelah itu, aku pulang ke rumah.

Dan di rumah, kegiatanku hanya menonton TV, atau Internetan -_-

Sedang asyik baca timeline twitter,_ drrrt drrrrt _handphoneku bergetar. Aku mengambil hanphoneku yang tergeletak disampingku di karpet ruang tengah.

_1 Message Received!_

_*From: 016-111-XXXXXX*_

_Hey Jaein-ssi._

* * *

_Hmm, kira-kira siapa ya yang sms si Jae In? Tunggu Chapter 3 nya yaah. Keep Rean and Review, thankyou :D_


End file.
